


A Camelot Warlock On Pleasantville's Campus

by ciaan



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2009 for the prompt 'botched'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Camelot Warlock On Pleasantville's Campus

Something has been attacking the livestock these past few nights and after much research Gaius and Merlin have reached the conclusion that it's a werewolf. Gaius informed the king, and against all advices, Merlin is in his chambers trying to work up a spell to enforce the humanity within a werewolf. He's mixing together henbane and mugwort and the combined scent makes him sneeze, spilling the herbs across the table. He flings out the magic in his mind to gather them up and there's a flash of light and the room starts to whirl around him.

Merton has this report on King Arthur due for his mythology class, and he's spent all week doing research. It's absolutely fascinating, all the history hidden behind the layers of stories. "I wish there was some way to learn what really happened," he says to the empty room, tapping the drawing of Merlin surrounded by curly runes on the page of the dusty old book he's reading. There's a flash of light.

When the flash of light clears Merton can see some guy standing in the middle of the room. The guy is looking around and blinking. He's wearing a blue tunic and some kind of coarse brown jacket with a red handkerchief thing around his neck. His face under the messy dark hair is dominated by big blue eyes and heavy brows.

Merlin looks around the new room he's suddenly standing in. There's a young man in front of him, sitting on what appears to be a bed, surrounded by books. The man is staring at him. He's wearing a shiny black shirt and his black hair sticks up from his head in spikes, making his face look even paler. On the table behind him is an eerily glowing box, its side shining with shifting colors.

"What," Merlin asks, pointing at it, "is that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given by vzg asking for Merlin/Merton. This is an opening snippet of a longer thing that will never actually be written but would surely be utterly adorkable if someone did do it, with Merlin and Merton hanging out and comparing notes on Arthur and Tommy and all the girls they know and doing wacky magic together.


End file.
